A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of football practice equipment, more specifically, a quarterback training apparatus.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an array of tracks that extend laterally, diagonally, or longitudinally, and which accommodates at least one movable target thereon; wherein each movable target includes a track-engaging member from which a pivoting member extends vertically therefrom, and atop of which is a basket; wherein each basket includes a flexible net that extends from a back opening in order to collect a football that is thrown therein; wherein the baskets have varying diameters; wherein the baskets include an opening along a flat bottom at which the flexible net extends therefrom; wherein the track-engaging member enables the basket to be moved along the respective track while the pivoting member enables the basket to be adjusted at varying orientations; wherein an end user is able to threw a plurality of footballs at the various targets in order to practice different types of football throws.
The Hudson, Sr. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,578) discloses a quarterback practice target that is comprised of multiple hoops. However, the practice target includes a plurality of loops that are secured to a vertical pole, and which are not configured for use with a plurality of tracks to provide for movement thereon.
The Bottorff et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,939) discloses an apparatus for practicing football passing that includes a carriage mounted on an inside track consisting of a vertically positioned hoop with a net. However, the apparatus is adapted to provide movement of the hoop and net along a track as opposed to a series of movable targets that are stationary when conducting a passing drill, and which are moved between passing drills.
The Haddix Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0148599) discloses a sports training target for training an individual in throwing of a ball of projectile. However, the target is mounted atop of a wheeled cart, which includes a handle for manipulation with respect to the ground.
The Nedwick Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,095) discloses a quarterback trainer game apparatus that comprises a flexible back panel suspended from a frame member that is suspended from a support structure. However, the apparatus does not include a plurality of tracks upon which the movable targets slide.
The McLain Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,115) discloses a portable ball practice target that includes a framework that supports a net. However, the target does not move.
The Britton at al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2010/0140873) discloses a portable gaming apparatus in which a projectile is thrown by an end user at one of a numerous targets. However, the gaming apparatus does not include movable targets that move and pivot with respect to an array of tracks.
The Russell et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,862) discloses a multiple target for use in playing a football game. Again, the target is unable to slide on tracks that are mounted to a ground, and which provide for pivoting of targets.
The O'Neil Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,196) discloses a portable, remote moving target for passing practice. However, the target is in motion during a passing drill, and does not work in conjunction with a multitude of targets that are moved along tracks.
The Miller, Jr. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,765) illustrates an ornamental design for a football target, which is unable to move along a track.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an array of tracks that extend laterally, diagonally, or longitudinally, and which accommodates at least one movable target thereon; wherein each movable target includes a track-engaging member from which a pivoting member extends vertically therefrom, and atop of which is a basket; wherein each basket includes a flexible net that extends from a back opening in order to collect a football that is thrown therein; wherein the baskets have varying diameters; wherein the baskets include an opening along a flat bottom at which the flexible net extends therefrom; wherein the track-engaging member enables the basket to be moved along the respective track while the pivoting member enables the basket to be adjusted at varying orientations; wherein an end user is able to throw a plurality of footballs at the various targets in order to practice different types of football throws. In this regard, the quarterback training apparatus departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.